Problem: Determine the number of digits in the value of $2^{12} \times 5^8 $.
$2^{12}\times5^8=2^4\times(2\times5)^8=16\times10^8$. $10^8$ has 9 digits, so $16\times(10)^8$ has 10 digits (1, 6, and eight 0's). Therefore, there are $\boxed{10}$ digits in the value of $2^{12}\times5^8$.